


SOMEBODY ELSE

by SKZplayer



Series: PSYCHOTIC [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: The back story between the infamous killer, The Red Wolf and his lover.Chan has always been a lone wolf, never accepting help from anyone, and always hungry for a good kill. Woojin has been discovering some things about himself, pretty harmless things, but Chan knows how to take those harmless things and turn them into something more colorful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a back story for Woojin and Chan on my other fic called, PSYCHOTIC. This story will make much, MUCH more sense if you read that one first.

Chan gasps, his spine straightening before going completely rigid, it feels like it's going to break with how far he’s arching backwards. Something has just been embedded into his back, sharp pain overcoming him. He opens his mouth to try and scream say something, anything, but his voice fails him, all that comes out is a trickle of blood that slips down his chin.  
“Sorry about that,” A girl whispers into his ear, her voice mocking and airy,  
“You're not going to complete this mission Chief.”  
“E-Emily,” Chan manages to choke out, going to wrap his arms around her neck for support. He looks up at her with teary eyes, the pain too much for him to bare.  
“Please Emily, help me.” A demonic grin spreads across her face, one that scares Chan to the core. What's that face supposed to mean? What is she going to do to him?  
“No.” She shoves what seems to be a knife deeper into Chan’s back, twisting it violently. He falls limp, releasing his grip on the girl to hug his torso, a choked scream leaving his lips. He’s soon on the cold floor of the alleyway, writhing like a fish out of water. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad. Why did Emily backstab him? They were friends, partners. What happened? Sticky blood makes his shirt stick to his back uncomfortably. It pools around him, he’s not going to survive, is he?  
“Sweet dreams Channie,” Is the last thing he hears before everything fades into black, all the sounds around him becoming barely audible white noise.

The night is cool and welcoming, relaxing Woojin. He lets the wind ruffle his hair, sighing out in relief. Its been a while since he’s been relaxed and content, it's a nice feeling. He decided to get out of the house for a bit, out into some fresh air and wander the city that he knows oh so well. He spent his whole childhood here. The 1975 is playing through his earbuds that are pulled through his black hoodie, the lyrics painfully reminding him of his recent breakup, the hurt still fresh.  
‘I don’t want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You’re intertwining your soul with somebody else’  
Bastard left him on the side of the street, without so much as a goodbye. Leaving Woojin to walk home alone in the rain. Something you would only see in a romantic drama. This walk was meant to help him forget about that man, so he just shuts off his music completely, taking his earbuds out to just enjoy the sounds of the night and forget about the song. The sad thing is that the song used to be his favorite. Now it's been ruined. The sound of crickets chirping distracts him, along with the tree branches rustling around him, and the distant sound of cars on the freeway. Amongst all the white noise is a different sound, a desperate sound. It sounds like someone crying, confusing Woojin.  
“Hello?” He calls out down a dark alleyway, wondering if he was hearing correctly. Another sob echos from the dark abyss, along with a pained groan. Woojin carefully takes a step in the alley, tiptoeing towards the noise.  
“Help…” Comes a quiet, pitiful whisper.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Help me,” The voice comes again, more desperate than last time. Woojin quickly switches the flashlight on his phone on, scanning the alley.  
“Oh my god!” Woojin gasps loudly at the sight in front of him. A man, about the same age as Woojin, is curled up in the middle of the alley. He lays in a large puddle of blood, the liquid trickling into the cracks of the split cement.  
“Holy shit, what happened?!” Woojin rushes to the man's side, trying to get a closer look at what happened. The man has bleach blonde hair, the roots starting to go brown from being unkept for a while. Even through the blood and tears, his face looks incredibly handsome. Woojin swears he recognizes that handsome face, but where would he have seen him before? He finds a knife deep inside the blondes back, cringing at the sight. Good thing Woojin isn’t super squeamish. What did this man get himself into? Realization settles over Woojin, one that terrifies him. Woojin knows this mans face because he’s seen him on the news, multiple times for murder. Christopher Bang, also known as The Red Wolf. This name was given to him because of his fearless and heartless personality, and for all the blood he has shed. He will take anyone out without question, and he holds grudges. Anyone who crosses him ends up dead. He’s watching a murderer die right in front of his eyes. That's good, right? Woojin should leave, let the evil monster die alone in this dark alley. But something keeps him planted next to the man, draws him to help.  
“Fuck it,” Woojin throws all caution out the window and goes to pick up The Red Wolf. It's not that hard to lift him off the ground, Woojin works out regularly, so he’s fine. Also, the man may be a killer, and quite broad, but he isn’t the tallest. He’s mindful of the dagger embedded in the back, not taking it out because it's blocking some of the blood flow. He just recently moved into his own place, so he’ll take him there. Should you bring a murderer to your house? Answer: No. But something in Woojin’s gut was not settling with the idea of leaving Christopher in the alley. Woojin comes from a wealthy household, his mother is a doctor, and his father is a lawyer. So his parents agreed they would help Woojin pay rent for his house. He totally could have done it on his own, but his parents didn’t want him to live in a shady apartment and insisted he bought an actual house. And really, why should he argue? But he’s only letting them help until he finds a better job. He’s never been one to accept help easily but loves to help others. Luckily Woojin didn’t get too far before stumbling on the dying man, so walking back home shouldn’t be a problem. He just can’t get caught carrying a bleeding man, so he stays in the shadows. He can feel the blood soaking into his clothes from the others back, making them stick irritably. He should really just call a hospital, but this man is a convict, he will be taken to jail immediately, or worse. The insane asylum. Woojin shivers at the thought, quickening his pace. Why should he care if he gets put in jail or not? Woojin doesn’t know, but he does know that he’s not turning him in quite yet. Woojin learned a lot from his mom about medical care, he’s not quite a professional, but he knows his stuff.  
“You’re going to be ok,” Woojin whispers to an unconscious man who’s resting his head on his shoulder.  
“It's going to be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm working on three stories at the same time, its summer, I have work, and my computer shut down on me for two days:/ The odds are not in my favor.

Searing light is what Chan’s greeted with when he opens his eyes, making him groan and sling an arm over his face. Can someone turn the lights off? He attempts to open his eyes again after a few seconds, slowly this time, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Where the hell is he? He’s is a bedroom, but it's not his. Chan doesn’t even have a house. He goes to sit up from his laying position to see his surroundings, only to fall right back down again. Searing pain shoots up his spine. He gasps, to feel like someone just dripped acid all down his back. He feels lightheaded, dizzy, what happened again?  
“You’re awake.” Comes an unfamiliar voice, making Chan while his head around. Standing in the doorway is another man. He’s got soft brown hair with matching eyes, and a smile that reminds Chan of a teddy bear. The man looks to be the same age as him, maybe even larger than Chan is.  
“Where am I?” Chan asks in a gruff voice, putting on his best intimidating face.   
“My house,” The man answers,  
“I found you bleeding out in the middle of an alleyway, you’re lucky to be alive.” Memories flood back into Chan’s head, the pain of remembering a knife being plunged into his back when he was least expecting it.  
“Emily,” He breathes out. What happened to her? Is she here too? All he remembers is them walking down the alley together peacefully, he was about to confess his feelings, but then-  
“That murderous retch,” Chan growls out, rage building in his system,  
“I’m going to rip her fucking throat out when I find her.” His attention is brought back to the other man when he visibly sees him tense up,  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m- Woojin. I’m Woojin.” He pauses mid-sentence as if thinking if he should give his real name to the murderer.  
“Do you know who I am?”  
“The Red Wolf, Christopher Bang,” Woojin whispers, suddenly getting shy.  
“If you know who I am, why did you bring me to your house? Don’t you know you shouldn’t bring murderers to your living space? Or give them your real name?”  
“Well yeah, but I couldn’t leave you there to die. And for some reason… I don’t feel like I’m in danger around you, I’m perfectly calm actually.” Chan raises an eyebrow, noticeably confused. Who the hell feels calm around a fucking serial killer? Strange person…  
“Well you seem nice enough,” Chan sighs after a second of silence, slowly lifting himself back off the bed he is lying on.  
“But I need to get moving. There's a girl running around Seoul who needs some slicing and dicing.”  
“You’re not going anywhere.” Woojin stands up quickly, moving in front of the doorway with his chin up. Chan gives him a hard, steely glare.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. You’re not leaving this house until you’re properly healed.” Chan can’t believe what he’s hearing. Is someone actually questioning his authority?  
“Y’know for a kid, you sure do have some guts to stand up to a serial killer.”  
“First,” Woojin walks over to him, pressing on his broad chest to get him to lay back down on his bed.  
“I did my research. You were born in October right?” Chan squints but nods his head nonetheless.  
“I was born in April, which makes me a full six months older than you, so don’t you ‘kid’ me. Second. You can’t leave yet because I’m tending to your wounds. Leave now and they will get infected, which means you’ll have to go to a hospital, which means you will be turned in for murder. Going to an insane asylum doesn’t sound like much fun in my opinion. You’re lucky I haven’t turned you in already.” He’s got quite the tongue and isn’t scared to talk down to Chan. Why does he somewhat admire that?  
“Fine.” He may be reckless at points but he wants to stay out of the loony bin long enough to slice Emily’s throat open and watch her face when it happens. Also, his back already hurts like hell, maybe he shouldn’t add to it.  
“When is the soonest I can leave?”  
“I’d give it two weeks.”   
“Fuck my life.” Chan groans, throwing his head back in defeat. Two weeks of being trapped in this strangers house?  
“Oh it's not that bad,” Woojin laughs,  
“Now I’m ordering Chinese, anything you want?”

Dinner was great. Chan refused to tell Woojin what he wanted from the Chinese restaurant, his stubborn attitude taking over, so the elder just ordered the same thing he got. And he won’t deny, it was very good. Why is this citizen being so nice to him? A killer. How does he even trust him?! Now Woojin is re-bandaging his wounds, carefully examining his bruises and cuts. But it doesn’t matter how careful he is, it still hurts like hell.  
“Stop writhing,” Woojin scolds,  
“Your stitches are going to come undone which means I’ll have to redo them. Except for this time, you won’t be unconscious for the procedure.” He gently jabs Chan's ribs as a warning. Woojin noticed that Chan has multiple scars all over his body, way too many than could ever be healthy. He wonders if Chan gets himself hurt a lot, or if it's from something bigger. Considering how Chan had shut up with a look of misery on his face when Woojin first asked, it was probably the latter. Woojin didn’t ask after that. For fear of his neck being snapped in two.  
“You try having a knife shoved into your back then have someone poke and prod at the wound.” Chan snaps back forcefully.  
“Feisty.” Woojin finishes cleaning his wound, successfully re-bandaging it, with the addition of Chan cursing and threatening him every five seconds. Right as he is about to check out the bruises on Chan’s knees from when he landed on to concrete straight on his kneecaps, there's a knock at the door. Woojin groans, standing up from the bed while muttering something that Chan makes out to be him complaining about dumb solicitors.  
“Stay here.” He commands, going to fetch the door. And really, where is Chan going to run off to? Under the bed? A few seconds later, the sound of the door opening sounds down the hall, along with,  
“Good morning officers!” Comes Woojin’s cheery voice and Chan can feel his spicy Las Vegas roll creeping back up his throat. Authorities? Maybe hiding under the bed isn’t such a bad idea after all. Chan listens in closer, trying to hear what they were saying.  
“-Christopher? A girl told us he was last seen in this area.” He hears the officer say warningly.  
“Christopher Bang? As in the murderer?” Woojin gasps and Chan silently holds his breath. He’s going to rat him out, he’s going to get caught and he’s completely defenseless. This is it. He’s going to spend the rest of his days in a fucking Insane Asylum.  
“I haven’t seen him, if I had I would have immediately called! That's really scary,”   
“Just keep a close eye out, and I advise to stay in your house until we give the all clear. Alright?”   
“Of course.” Woojin fakes a worried tone that convinces the officers.  
“Have a good day sir.” With that, the door shuts gently, and Chan lets out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Woojin really just sent the police off his tail. Who the fuck is this kid? There's a shuffling of feet coming down the hall before the boy himself emerges, looking completely unbothered.  
“You-“  
“Yeah, you’re welcome. Now go to bed, sleeping is crucial to recovery. And shut your mouth, you look like a codfish.”

Two weeks pass in the blink of an eye, Chan recovering quickly. He was wandering the house after just a few days and bothering Woojin 24/7 on when he could leave, in which every time Woojin would shut him down reminding him he has to stay for a full two weeks. The weird thing is, if Chan really wanted to leave, he could’ve left. He’s defiantly stronger and could have overpowered the older. But he doesn’t. Despite complaining all the time he somehow seems… Content? Woojin shakes his head, that's not possible. The man is a free spirit, he could never be happy being contained in a strangers house for so long. Chan seems more relaxed around the other, don’t get him wrong the man is still on edge, especially because he literally got backstabbed by his best friend, but he’s defiantly calmed down. Not telling Woojin he would slice his throat open whenever he walked into the same room as him. Woojin has been alone for quite some time, he could never make friends easily and was a lone wolf. So you could imagine how sad he was when Chan announced he was leaving. Woojin is sitting down out on the back patio near his fireplace, watching the flames in awe and amazement. No matter how many times he’s seen a fire, it still leaves him in wonder. The bright flames that seem to dance in the night sky, the smoke curling up beautiful to his eyes.  
“May I join you?” Woojin looks up from his bench, seeing Chan standing by the entrance to the house.  
“Um, yeah, sure.” He scoots over a bit so the younger can sit next to him comfortably, and he happily complies. They sit there in calming silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth and crackle of the fire, until Chan speaks up,  
“Fire is a very peculiar thing, don’t you think?” Woojin looks up at Chan quickly, watching as the reflections of the light dance across his beautiful face.   
“Yeah. It is.”  
“You seem very fascinated with it. This may sound weird, but have you ever just wanted to… Watch something burn down? Something that wasn’t these firewood logs?” Woojin whips his head up,  
“Wha-Wait-Uh,” He stumbles over his words, struggling for the right thing to say. How is he supposed to respond? That totally caught him off guard. Yes, what Chan just said was a bit weird, and probably had hidden meanings behind it, considering that the man who was talking was basically a psychopath. But… Yes? Woojin had a secret, he was ashamed of it. He loved fire, adored it actually. When he was younger he would set papers on fire just to watch the pretty flames engulf it. It's such a lovely substance that humans use so often, but with just the smallest wrong move it could easily become a weapon, get out of control, and burn everything to the ground. But he’s never said these things out loud. He’s ashamed and quite scared of his way of thinking. Why does he love something so dangerous? That was actually the reason his former boyfriend left him. He thought Woojin was crazy when the other started talking about fire, and how fascinating it was. It scared him off. Maybe he was right, maybe Woojin was crazy.  
“Why do you look so scared? I was just asking.” There's a smirk on Chan’s lips, he knows he’s hit a sensitive subject. That scheming little bastard.  
“Well, it's just, yes, I have thought about it. I’m just ashamed-“  
“Why?” Chan interrupts, a serious look overtaking his handsome features. Chan went from sly and teasing to serious and intimidating in 0.01 seconds. Maybe Woojin just hit a sore spot.  
“I don’t know? Because it's wrong? I shouldn’t be thinking about burning things down, it could lead to some serious problems.” Chan huffs, leaning back while placing his heels on the side of the fire pit, probably not the smartest idea.   
“I say just let it go. It feels very freeing y’know, you should try it.” Woojin looks away from the other. He shouldn’t take advice from a killer. But now he feels the urge to give in to his temptations more than ever. What was Chan doing to him? Woojin has been avoiding lighting anything on fire beside the fire pit for a while now. Why is the other making him slip?  
“I’m gonna leave in the morning. You said I could leave after two weeks.” Chan changes the subject once he notices Woojin wasn’t going to respond.  
“Oh. Okay.” Woojin internally pouts. He would never say it out loud, but he’s going to miss Chan’s company. He’s been alone for too long. Despite him being a murderer, Chan is actually very easy to get along with, sometimes you even forget he’s a serial killer. He shouldn’t feel sad about him leaving, he’s been messing with Woojin’s head anyways.   
“Where will you be going?”  
“I need to go pay someone a visit.” Chan’s eyes go darker. That's a sign that you shouldn’t intrude any further.  
“Well it's getting late, you should go to bed so you have the energy for whatever you’re planning on doing tomorrow.” Woojin gets up, going to suffocate the fire till it burns out. Chan follows after him, quietly slipping inside the house. Woojin goes to head to the guest bedroom, suddenly feeling exhausted. Chan is staying his bedroom, of course, he hasn’t told him that. He wants him to be comfortable.  
“Hey,” Chan calls out before Woojin leaves up to the stairs. He turns around, meeting the others steely gaze.  
“Hope to see you around.”What? What does that mean? He defiantly doesn’t want to see Chan around if it meant dying in his hands, which is probably a high possibility. But even then, he can’t stop himself from replying,  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Psychotic, I'm kind of sad I never got to finish it the way I wanted to bc of my mental health:( I also know I let a lot of people down ending it that way. Idk what to do about it hhhhhh. life is hard.
> 
> Anyways, feedback would be d e e p l y appreciated, thanks:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... This chapter was very frustrating, and honestly hard to write with the sudden news of Woojin, especially because this story is based around him. But i decided I need to stop moping, pull myself out of the gutter and toughen up. He left for his own personal reasons, and I have to accept that. Even is it makes me extremely sad.
> 
> Anyways its been almost six months since the last update, but please enjoy.

Six months. Its been six months since Chan was injured at Woojin’s house. Its been… Lonely. He doesn’t want to admit it, never would admit it, but he misses the killer. He was fun to be around, easy to converse with, and he just wasn’t lonely. Something Woojin has dealt with for the longest time. 

The news was quiet on The Red Wolf, which is a good thing because that means no one is getting murdered, but Woojin can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Truly horrible, he knows. All is silent about Bang Chan, that is until one bright summer day. Woojin is sitting out by his fireplace, debating on whether he wants to light the ring up or not. Chan’s words come back to his pounding head,

“I say just let it go. It feels very freeing y’know, you should try it.”

Those words have been circling his head for a while now, vibrating against his skull. He really wants to, wants to give into his temptations. But should he? Fire isn’t safe, and it could hurt a lot of people. Its better to just keep it in the fire ring. Watch it from a distance. Yeah. Thats the right choice. 

A sudden knock at the door snaps Woojin out of his deep thinking. Reluctantly, he stands up, dragging his feet across the floor.

“God damn it,” Woojin groans, setting down his box of matches. If its a solicitor thats not the fruit guy, Woojin is going to lose it. Theres been five solicitors in the past week, none of them the fruit guy!

Woojin makes his way to the front door, lazily dragging his feet across the hardwood floors. Its too early for this shit. Nothing on this earth was gonna prepare Woojin for who was waiting for him at his front door.

“Chan?!” Said man comes tumbling through the door, reaching out blindly for the other. His lip is busted, blood running down his chin, he’s clutching his stomach tightly, groaning as he uses Woojin to hold himself up. The older doesn’t even notice the other bruised up man at the doorway, too focused on the bleeding man in front of him.

“Oh my god, Chan what happened?! Where did you go?!” 

“Explain-later. Help us.” He says between pained winces. Thats when Woojin notices the other man who was with Chan. His face is long and narrow, his jaw looking like it could cut someone, and raven black hair that falls into his eyes. He has a dark bruise under his left eye, and a long bleeding cut running over his nose.

“Oh god, get in here.” He ushers them in quietly, examining the newcomer closely while still clinging onto Chan. He’ll question the dark, scary man later.

“Fuck, what did you get yourself into,” Woojin leads them into his bedroom, the scene all too familiar, except this time theres another person with them.

He gently lies Chan down on his bed, taking in all of him. He’s really taken the punch. Woojin lifts up Chans black shirt, trying to find the reason he’s clutching onto it so tightly. Well he defiantly finds it the second he lifts the shirt up. Giant purple bruises are forming all along his torso, dark and nasty.

“Fucking hell Chan,” Woojin touches one of them lightly, only to get a pained groan out of him. This is bad, very very bad. Woojin quickly leaps up from the bed to go find some pain killers to make both of them feel slightly more at ease.

While he’s doing that, the other, much shorter man, goes to take a seat in the chair in the far corner, grunting as he sits. He’s defiantly not as beat up as Chan, but he still looks in pain. Woojin returns quickly with the medication, immediately going to Chan first to try and prop him up on the bed.

“Come on, I need you to sit up to take these. You’re going to choke.” Chan shakes his head violently, pained sounds leaving his throat whenever he moves in the slightest. Woojin huffs out of frustration, this is going to prove much more difficult than it should be.

“You,” Woojin snaps around to look at the other quiet man who’s sitting down. His face is scrunched up in discomfort, clutching his side tightly.

“What’s your name?”

“Changbin.” He chokes out, breathing heavy and slightly labored.

“Okay Changbin. I need you to take these,” Woojin walks over to give him the medication and a glass of water,

“Then theres a room down the hall. I need you to go there and lay down on the bed, sitting up in this chair isn’t going to help in the slightest, alright?” Changbin nods quickly, downing the medication in one go, before shakily rising to his feet. 

Should Woojin trust this man who’s obviously associated with Chan? And probably a murderer just like him to walk around his house alone? Most defiantly not. But he’s probably in too much pain to actually do anything harmful. Plus, Woojin needs to turn all his attention on Chan right now.

“Okay Chan, I really need you to sit up, just for a second.” Once again, he shakes his head frantically. Woojin groans,

“If you want to feel better you need to take these.” He shows him the pills in his hand, and Chan just says no for the third time. Woojin’s eyes narrow, jaw clenching in frustration.

“Fine. Guess I’m force feeding you these.” Woojin swings his leg over Chan’s torso so he’s hovering over him, face dangerously close to Chan’s.

“Chan, open your mouth.” He demands, feeling like he’s talking to a stubborn toddler. Chan moves his face as far as it will go to the side, avoiding the elder. Woojin grabs his jaw and yanks it back so he’s facing him, having to pry his mouth open against his will. The fact that Woojin still has all his fingers is a miracle.

“You’re going to have to dry swallow these for being such a bitch. I’m just trying to help.” He drops the medication in his mouth, then shuts his mouth so he doesn’t spit them out. Chan’s too weak to put up a good fight, so he just lies back in defeat and swallows them, body going limp. 

Woojin leans up triumphantly, making sure he’s never actually sitting on Chan, as that would cause him great pain. He swings his leg back over the younger so he’s no longer straddling him, but standing next to him. 

“Fucking hell you’re stubborn.” Chan just whimpers, clutching his stomach again. Woojin sighs, slowly going to take the others hands off his stomach so he can examine him fully. To his surprise, Chan doesn’t protest this time, just falls limp and lets him do as he pleases. 

“I’m going to need to take your shirt off, please cooperate?” Chan nods slightly, seeming much more chill now.

“Alright, I’ll be as careful as I can, ok?” Another weak nod. With that Woojin slowly peels the shirt off, some blood making it stick to him. He gently puts his hand under Chan’s back, lifting gently so he can slip it off some more.

A garbled noise escapes the murderers mouth, Woojin immediately stops at the noise. He looks up, finding tears streaming down his face, breathing fast and unsteady. An extremely rare sight to see The Red Wolf crying.

“Please,” Chan whispers,

“Just cut it off, it hurts so bad to move.” Woojin takes pity on him. Its hard not to when those tear filled eyes are staring right up at him.

“Okay, let me go get scissors. I’ll be right back, alright?”

“Yeah.” Chan says weakly, his eyes struggling to stay open. With that Woojin hurriedly leaves the room, going to complete his task.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

After what seems like forever, working with Chan to heal his wounds, the younger finally fell asleep, and Woojin wrapped all his wounds in his unconscious state. Now its on to that other boy named Changbin. 

Woojin walks down the long hallway from Chan’s room, to Changbin’s, medical supplies in hand. When he opens the door, he finds the short man looking through his photo album, flipping through the pages while lying on the bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Woojin stands there in shock. Changbin lifts his dark eyes to the older man, his face devoid of emotion.

“Who’s this standing here with you?” Changbin points to Woojin who’s standing with another tall man, arms wrapped around his torso. His ex boyfriend.

“Did your parents ever teach you about minding your own business?” Woojin goes over to try and snatch the photo album out of Changbin’s hands, but the other just yanks it away.

“First, you left me here for a very long time to suffer, you at least owe me this.” Woojin raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t argue,

“Second, no. My only parent, mother, hated me. She was a whore who slept around and accidentally got pregnant with me. Almost had me killed on multiple occasions.” Changbin says in monotone, starting to flip through the book once again.

Woojin stares at him at a loss for words. Now he feels terrible for his earlier statement. Changbin also seems very open to talk about it, that would be a very sore subject if Woojin were him. 

“Sorry.” Woojin quietly goes to stand beside him, hesitating slightly when he goes to pull his shirt up. Changbin doesn’t stop him, so he sees it as an all clear. He even arches his back and helps the elder pull it all the way off, grunting at the excessive amount of movement. 

His wounds defiantly aren’t as bad as Chans, but they still look pretty nasty. The biggest bruise is on the left side of his body, but what is very concerning to Woojin, is the excessive amount of white scars lining his torso and arms, all past cuts. Did he do this? Woojin won’t intrude on that, that seems way too personal. But there is something else he wants to ask.

“Can I ask you a question?” He finally speaks up. Changbin raises an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the photos,

“Only if I get to ask you one in return.” That seems fair enough.

“Fine.”

“Alright then, go ahead.” 

“What happened? What did you and Chan get yourselves into?” Changbin sighs while flipping another page, face only seeming to have one emotion. Bitterness.

“Thats a bit of a long story, are you willing to listen? Its a bit graphic.” Woojin gulps, but nods nonetheless. Changbin clears his throat, ready to tell the seemingly long tale.

“I will have to skip the first part, for Chans privacy. I think he would like to tell you his backstory himself. He knows all the details, as I only know bits and pieces.” So this has something to do with Chans past? Well now Woojin is even more intrigued than before.

“But theres a boy who’s in great danger. He’s being held captive by a seemingly normal man, but he’s far from it.” Changbin’s eyes get darker if thats possible, jaw clenching slightly,

“He’s sexually abusing this underage boy, and torturing him. Has been for about a full year now. Chan found out about him, because he had ties with this man from his past. Chan’s determined to get him out, so he grabbed me and told me the plan. Of course I said yes, as he’s done favors for me that I can never repay. This man, the abuser, is a man of high power, its not easy to sneak up on him, let alone get into his house. But Chan and I managed, and we were so close to getting him out, but we messed up. Bad.” Changbin sighs, finally setting down the photo album.

“We forgot to take out one guard, and he immediately called back up. As you can tell we were beat up pretty bad, Chan especially as all the guards knew him, and knew that the man hated Chan to the core. He had been taking out this guys security team out one by one over the years.” Now Woojin really wants to know the ties between this abuser and Chan. Exactly how dark and twisted is his past?

“We barely escaped without getting shot, having to run a great distance to get them off our trail. And we didn’t even get the boy.” Changbin’s voice is now full of bitterness and resentment. Woojin is at a loss for words, not sure how to respond to the whole story. Who’s this boy? Is he going to be ok? That sounds horrible!

“Are you guys going to go back for him? The boy?” 

“Knowing Chan, most defiantly. He doesn’t give up on anything. Now, my turn.” Changbin picks Woojin’s photo album back up, flipping through it as if searching for a particular page. 

“Who’s this?” He flips the book around, showing a picture of Woojin and his ex boyfriend. Woojin’s breath gets caught in his throat, staring at the picture with wide eyes. Now he remembers. 

Woojin and his ex made that book together, its a collection of pictures of them. This one shows Woojin kissing the boy on the cheek, a bright smile on his face. How pathetic, every time Woojin sees his ex, he wants to punch something, or someone, probably him. Woojin meant to burn that book a long time ago, give him an excuse to set something on fire. But its memories of when he was actually happy, its hard to let go.

“Thats my ex. He’s a bastard. Next question.”

“No.” Changbin says lowly, surprising Woojin.

“I gave you a full length story. I usually hate knowing about other peoples personal life, but I’m on a mission and I want answers. You look happy, why didn’t you guys stay together?” What kind of mission could involve knowing about Woojin’s past lover? Whatever, Changbin has a point. He should explain more.

“I was happy. But he got scared and left me on the side of the road like a coward. Blocked me on all social media and even changed his number. He thought I was some sort of psychopath. Guess he was terrified.”

“What would lead him to believe that?” Woojin sighs, leaning back from wrapping the others wounds.

“I have this fascination, he called it a messed up obsession. I love fire. You could call me a pyromaniac. I guess one day I got too into depth and it scared him. He called me a freak, and a psychopath and then left.” Changbin looks up in thought, staying silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

“Well Chan and I are both a bit psychotic. I’m more of a sociopath, or at least so I’ve been told by multiple people. Including my own family. But Chan is defiantly a bit psychotic, but as you’ve seen he’s not that bad of a person. Yes, he kills the occasional person who wrongs him, but at least he has a reason. Whats wrong with being a little bit of a psychopath?” Changbin leans his head back against the head board, stern look still on his face. 

Woojin is stunned by his words. Why do they make sense to him? They shouldn’t. Its messed up, murdering and burning things. But Woojin would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about lighting people he hated up. But he stores those thoughts in the depths of his mind, hoping to never think about them again. 

Now they’re all rushing back. Chan really isn’t that bad of a person, at least to Woojin. He kept him company, made him smile, came back and trusted him with his life… Whats stopping him?

“See? What I’m saying makes sense.” Changbin says with a smile, its the first time Woojin’s seen him with that expression. 

“The reason I’m telling you this, is because I’m pretty sure Chan has taken a deep liking to you. Its very uncommon for him to put this much trust in someone, very, very uncommon. Plus he speaks about you often, which he usually doesn’t give a shit about anyone, so you must be special to him.” Woojin stares at the younger is disbelief. Theres no way thats true…

“I’m just saying. You could be free with him, he would never judge you. I’m exceedingly certain that he likes you. Just think about it.” Without another word, Changbin rolls over, his back turned to Woojin, seeming to go to sleep. He didn’t even give the elder the chance to look at the long cut on his nose, but it should be fine for now. He needs to rest anyways. 

Woojin grabs all his stuff and quietly leaves the room, the prior conversation playing over and over in his head. Why would Chan like him? Is Changbin even telling the truth? Why should he trust him? But then again, the facts are all there. Its hurting his brain. He can’t just free his temptations and let his pyromania run wild, can he? 

Woojin sighs deeply, walking down the hall to go to the upstairs guest bedroom, as once again, Chan has occupied his personal room. 

As he walks past said room, he hears a faint calling.

Woojin stops in his tracks to hear what it was, or if it was his brain playing tricks on him. It defiantly wasn’t, coming from inside his room is Chans weak voice, calling out his name repeatedly.

Woojin slowly opens the door, being met with a sleeping Chan who seems to be having a nightmare. He tosses and turns lightly, sweat dripping down his head as he whispers out small things. 

Woojin makes out things like ‘please, no’, ‘come back’, and most commonly, ‘Woojin.’ The rest is just a mumbled mess. 

Chan’s eyebrows are furrowed, and lips formed in a pout. Woojin quickly makes his way to the sleeping man, going to put a hand on his forehead gently, in hopes of waking him up. This seems to work after a few moments, as Chans eyes flutter open, immediately finding Woojin’s face. There are unshed tears in his eyes, staring directly into Woojin’s own.

“Hey there, its ok I’m right here.” Woojin smiles softly, running his fingers through the others bleach blonde hair thats getting rapidly more dark at the roots. Woojin’s not quite sure why Chan was calling out his name, or what he was dreaming about to make him that shaken, but he’s there to comfort him no matter what it is.

“Woojin, please.”

“Please what? What do you need Chan?” Said man just reaches up for Woojin’s hand thats in his hair, bringing it down into his own hand, and yanking him down slightly. Woojin has to use his other hand to catch himself on the bed from the sudden move, Chan death gripping his hand. 

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Are you sure Chan?… I think you’re just tired-“

“I’m not.” The younger replies almost immediately.

“I’m fully aware of what I’m doing. Please just stay with me.” Well, Woojin won’t say no then. He looks very certain, and Woojin also doesn’t want to be alone. He quietly slips into the empty space next to Chan, thankful that we wore loose fitting comfortable clothes today. 

Once he is fully underneath the covers next to the younger, Chan wraps an arm around against his stomach, letting out a content sigh. 

“Thank you.” He whispers, eyes already closed and ready to doze off.

“Anytime.”


	4. Chapter 4

Woojin is woken up by what seems like a strobe light in his dream, the lights going on and off at such a fast pace it makes Woojin go temporarily blind. He tries to wake up from his horrible dream, open his eyes, but it gets so much worse.

“What the hell?” Woojin grumbles, trying to cover his eyes with a pillow. Chan is still in the bed with Woojin, he’s actually koala hugging the older from behind, and hiding his face in Woojin’s neck to try and escape from the light. The light stops flickering suddenly, followed by a low voice,

“Oh great, the lovebirds are awake.”

“Changbin I swear to fucking god I will snap your neck in two.” Chan growls, his breath tickling Woojin’s neck. He picks up an unoccupied pillow and chucks it at Changbin, but misses the man by at least three feet.

Woojin slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust before looking at the doorway. Changbin is propped up against it, his finger on the light switch, ready to flicker it again.

“Please don’t, what do you need?” Woojin asks in a tired voice, his eyes already starting to droop again. Changbin huffs,

“I haven’t eaten in three full days, I need food. Isn’t that crucial to recovery?” Woojin groans,

“Yes. Give me a second.”

“You have two minutes.” With that Changbin leaves them alone, going to walk back down the hallway. He shouldn’t be able to boss Woojin around in his own house. But he is correct, the two boys should probably eat something. 

Woojin sighs, trying to enjoy his last precious moments of sleep. Chan seems to have already drifted off, his breath coming out slow and hitting the back of Woojin’s neck gently. He can’t believe the murderer is still snuggling him. Woojin never would’ve thought that he’d be spooning, with a fucking serial killer. But here he is, and he’s enjoying it. 

Chans embrace is warm, welcoming, and so so comfortable. His hands wrapped around his waist securely, keeping him in place but allowing him just enough space to be comfortable. 

Maybe Changbin was right, maybe Chan is right for him. Woojin finally starts to doze off again, a content smile on his lips. That is until the lights start flickering again.

“GIVE ME A GODDAMN SECOND.”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

After Changbin’s relentless attempts at getting Woojin out of bed, he finally managed to pull away from Chans warm body, despite the others half asleep protesting. You would never guess he was super clingy from first glance. Or even if you got to know him. The murderer always surprises Woojin at every turn. 

Woojin is currently frying up some eggs and toast on the stove while half awake, rubbing his eyes constantly as he tries to stay awake. He is still completely exhausted from yesterdays events. Changbin is sitting at Woojin’s half counter, watching with bored eyes as the older man cooks. 

Woojin is going for something fairly simple for breakfast, trying to get this over with so he can hop back into his warm bed with the human heater that is Bang Chan. 

Once he’s finally done cooking, and dishing out three plates clumsily, Woojin half heartedly shoves the plate of food towards Changbin,

“Forks are in the first drawer, salt is in the cabinet closest to the oven.” Woojin grumbles while grabbing the other two plates of food. 

“Don’t you dare come wake me up, I don’t care if the house is burning down, or if your dying. Please let me sleep.” Changbin gives him a little salute in acknowledgment, his mouth already full of toast. Woojin then stumbles his way back to his room, finding Chan still fast asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly, and a pillow tight in his grasp to replace Woojin. This makes the older boy smile lightly, setting the plates down on his bedside table, going to crawl back in bed.

He shakes Chan lightly, trying to get him to stir awake. Chan grumbles and swats Woojin away, scowl permanent on his scarred features. 

“Come on Chan, I have food.” This seems to peak the mans interest, he cracks an eye open, but then immediately screws them shut, the bright lights above burning his retinas.

Woojin notices this, swinging his legs over the bed to get up and quickly shut off the lights, and closes his door so the hallway light doesn’t flood in. He instead turns on the lamp next to his bed, putting it on the lowest setting so it dimly lights the room.

“There,” Woojin says while crawling back in bed,

“Can you open your eyes now?” The murderer tries again, this time much more comfortable with the setting, his unnaturally icy blue eyes flicking up to Woojin’s face. They stare at each other for a moment, trying to read the others emotion. It stays silent for a while, both of them seeming to be in an intense staring competition. Woojin eventually breaks the silence, clearing his throat as he reaches for their food.

“I uh, hope you like eggs and toast.” Woojin hands Chans plate over to him. The man sits up fully, a slight look of pain on his face as his head starts to pound. Woojin mentally reminds himself to give Chan an ibuprofen after he’s finished eating.

“Thank you Wooj, you’re amazing.” Woojin blushes slightly at the nickname. Where did that come from? Well, its not like he’s complaining… 

Chan takes the plate and immediately starts eating, his starvation taking over. Woojin wonders how long its been since he had a proper meal, Woojin wishes he could be around him 24/7 just to make sure he’s taking care of himself.

After Chan finishes his whole plate in record timing, like damn, he reaches over Woojin to put his plate back on the nightstand, then immediately goes back under the covers. 

Woojin just smiles and continues to eat his own food peacefully. Theres a sudden pulling at his leg after a few moments, he then realizes its Chan tugging at his thigh to try and get him to lay down. Woojin rolls his eyes, “Needy much?”

Chan huffs in response from underneath the blanket, but says nothing more, except for a few more tugs at the leg. Woojin finally gives in, putting his plate away before sliding down into the covers. He’s immediately met with strong arms wrapping around his waist, and a face being shoved against his chest. Why is he so goddamn warm?!

“Hey Woojin,” Chan speaks up suddenly, pulling the older out of the sleep he was about to give in to.

“Yes Chan?” He replies softly,

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, y’know, theres a serial killer in your bed clinging onto you every chance he gets. I don’t know whats come over me, I don’t think I’ve ever been his touchy with anyone in my whole life, you just-“ Chan breaks off, his voice cracking slightly. Is he… Crying? 

Woojin quickly tucks two of his fingers under Chans chin to get him to look up. He’s met with misty eyes, and a face so full of raw pain it makes the elders chest hurt.

“I-I’m sorry, this really is breaking my whole tough guy act,” Chan sniffles.

“Hey, its ok. You can tell me anything, its not like I have anyone to gossip to. And I really don’t mind you being here, alright? You can say anything, and be here as long as you want.” Chan nods slowly, 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I told you something a bit personal? I promise if you find me revolting you can shove me and Changbin out immediately after.” Woojin sighs, pulling Chan closer against him,

“Thats not going to happen. But yes, please tell me.” Chan hesitates for a second, seeming to regret everything he said. But after a while, he breathes in deeply before speaking.

“I’ve been alone ever since I was six years old. The moment I thought there was actually someone who could keep me company, she stabbed me in the back, literally. And then you took me in, even when you found out who I was, you didn’t kick me out. I didn’t realize it when I was in the house with you for those two weeks, that I actually really enjoyed your company. It scared me, and I felt like I needed to leave as soon as possible.” Woojin clings onto every word Chan speaks, starting to gently card his fingers through the others hair,

“But then I left, and I found that everyday I was thinking about you, and all the times you kept complaining about you ex to me. Sorry for being a bitch and acting like I didn’t care… But I kept wondering, how could someone leave someone so perfect and caring? But why should I care?” Chan sighs heavily, still avoiding eye contact with the other,

“What I’m trying to say here, is I’ve been alone my whole life. Its starting to take its toll on me. I find myself having mental breakdowns everyday, something thats never happened before, and I find you taking up all the space in my brain. Those six months were pure hell thinking about you over and over. Changbin almost strangled me with how much I kept talking about you. Woojin…” Chan finally looks up, his icy eyes staring straight into Woojin’s dark ones,

“I think I’m in love with you.” Something swells up in Woojin’s chest, and he finds tears prick at the sides of his eyes. He should run, book it out of that room and force Chan to leave his house like he said. This is a murderer, how could he have feelings for him? And how could Woojin ever return those feelings? Its messed up! But none of those thoughts win, because Woojin can truly say he loves Chan as well.

“Channie,” Woojin says quietly,

“Yes?” Chan replies in a whisper, for fear of Woojin rejecting him,

“Can I kiss you now?” 

“Yeah sure, why not?” Woojin laughs slightly, leaning down to press his lips to Chans, the youngers lips are chapped and scarred, but its enjoyable nonetheless. After a few seconds Woojin pulls away, Chan trying to chase after him.

“Alrighty tiger, you need to sleep. We can do this later when you have more energy.” Chan pouts, but doesn’t complain, just presses his face impossibly closer to Woojin’s chest. 

“Thank you for not sending me away.” He mumbles. Woojin smiles, closing his eyes slowly. There are lots of worries with liking Chan.

First, he still has hits on people, and probably won’t stop. He’s not the best influence, does Woojin really want to be with a serial killer? He shakes his head, those are questions to ask later. Right now he’s trying to sleep with the man he missed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this doesn't really fit the whole Psychotic Chan thing, this story is to show the other side of Chan thats not super mean and violent y'know?? But it will get more intense later,, the point is Chan is really nice and cuddly when its just him and Wooj

**Author's Note:**

> I know I had problems with the other story, (my mental health took a downfall) But i'm feeling much better now and I'm getting help:D The other stories ending was upsetting, so I decided to try and make up for it:/ But yeah, this was highly requested, so here ya go:)))
> 
> If you want to keep updated on stories, thats  
> @skz_playerrr on Instagram:) 
> 
> Or if you want a closer look at my personal life, that  
> @katie_kittycat2 on Instagram (I have a real cute munchkin kitty on there, so there ya go:))


End file.
